Thumm and Lovass: A Skyrim Story Series
by Android Cross
Summary: Most characters don't belong to me, certain OC's are mine, if you'd like your character in then tell me. Now then: The Dragonborn has gone missing and a new threat looms on the horizon, the fate of Skyrim is now in the hands of a race that created it. The Dragonborn's friends come to aid him in his time of need, enjoy as I twist what you know of Skyrim!
1. Chapter 1

Thumm and Lovass

A Skyrim Story Series

Chapter 1: Missing in Action

Mirai woke up to a room, this was her room.

As she looked around she recognized the usual things that were in her room, A pot, a fireplace and a simple rug that was made of a speacial silk. Something was missing though, she jumped out of bed and looked in a mirror that her mother had made.

She looked to make sure her hair was in order, putting a Dragon's Tongue flower in.

Her clothes were her normal clothes, Though to her husband she was the most beautiful with anything she wore...wait! thats what was missing!

"Atton!" she said to herself.

She put on her shoes, tapping them to make sure they fit properly and took off outside the door while remembering what had happened the night before.

xxxxxx

Standing before her as recalled by her memory was The Dragonborn, Atton Draco. He smiled as they kissed, his kisses always tasted like chocolate, for he loved to eat sweets. He was mostly covered in black with a hood, he put a mask over his mouth after the kiss, only his green hazel and regular hazel eye shown, even his black hair was hidden.

"Don't worry my precious flower, I'll be back, if I'm not then you can worry."

xxxxxx

"I feel this is a very good time to worry." Mirai muttered under her breath as she barreled down Markarth's streets, she stopped as she saw what looked to be her husband.

"Atton!" she shouted out to him, but as she came forward and the person turned around she slowed.

The person standing there looked like her husband in outfit and size, he even had the same eyes, but his energy felt diffrent apon his turning, she remembered who this was.

"Lokii?" she asked a question but it was retorical as she knew this was a Doppleganger named Lokii, once one of Atton's enemies, he was spared and given a second chance as one of his companions.

"Mirai?" he asked as Mirai stopped infront of him.

"Lokii! Do you know where Atton is?" she asked worried

"No I don't, though he did tell me last night to be on my guard for something. which is strange as we defeated every baddie to (sarcastic) grace our presense."

"This isn't time to joke." Mirai said serious.

Suddenly the ground shook as the sky darkend.

"What the F-" Lokii was cut off as a roar peirced the skies, swooping down was a form that Lokii and Mirai were all to familar with.

"Get down!" Lokii tackled Mirai to the ground and turned her so his back was facing the ground so she wouldn't get hurt.

As they landed he picked her up afterward and sent her moving while shouting "Run, Run!"

They took off up the street, citizens were panicking while dragons filled the sky, something they noticed was falling off the backs of the dragons as they hovered over the city...Ropes!

sliding down the ropes were men wearing armor shaped like ebony armor crossed with dragonscale, with masks that made them look like demons, Some of them carried diffrent weapons of some strange metal, Mirai remembered something about void metal, a thing that she only heard in one of Atton's adventures before meeting her.

They were hidden behind one of the buildings, they overheard one of the men-demon-things say "Search the houses, anyone gets in your way, well yknow what to do!" he shouted out orders and carried a polearm of sorts.

Lokii and Mirai began to move through the buildings but was caught the minute they tried to move.

"There they are, We need them for the project!...Hail Vice!" the last one was uttered with a shout.

The ones using the lighter dwarven guns pointed them at the two while shouting "Hail Vice!"

"Open Fire!" the commander shouted.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected Company

As the bullets were fired at Mirai and Lokii a figure jumped in their way and said " .Dah!" by the voice it was male, He wore on the back of his robe armor a depiction of three diffrent colored souls one blue, one red and one white. They couldn't see his face from where he was facing.

The bullets ricochaed off walls before hitting the men with guns.

"Hope I'm not too late" said the man, Mirai recognized the voice of someone she knew all too well.

"Miraak?" said both Mirai and Lokii

"Yes its me." he simply replied.

"Your cultists tried to kill me and Atton, including my father!" said Mirai sorta angrily.

"I'm sorry for that. I have them under control now, That was the old me who sent for your death by cultists."

xxxxx(Flashback)

Miraak was at sword length, he didn't want to die, he couldn't die.

As he waited for the finishing blow he suddenly felt better, he was surprised to see the DragonBorn healing him.

"Why are you doing that? Don't you know I could betray you?" asked Miraak

"I don't like Hermaous even more then you probally despise him for, he punishes and collects people for their knowledge, I'd like to see him down, If you really want to go back home I'll help you."

Atton held his arm to Miraak, Miraak then drew a knife and threw it. It headed twoards Atton before landing a blow in the head of a nearby Seeker that looked like it was going to kill them both. Atton still had the look like he knew that was going to happen.

"I'm in, but someday we'll settle on who is the better Dragonborn." Miraak grabbed Atton's hand and pulled himself off the floor.

As Atton almost responded they heard Hermaous.

"NO, I WILL NOT BE DENIED! YOU WILL BOTH SUFFER FOR THIS INJUSTICE! I WILL DRAIN THE KNOWLEDGE FROM YOUR MINDS TILL YOU ARE ZOMBIES THAT I WILL DRAG-"

"Bla Bla Bla thats all I hear." mocked Atton

"Yeah I know, I've heard him talk nonstop for the last hundred years." agreed Miraak

As a army of Hermaous' minions marched twoards them.

Back to Back they stood.

"You know if we can't take them all down..." began Atton

"...We take as many of them we can with us!" finished Miraak

With a loud HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! they charged.

xxxxx(end of flashback)

Miraak faced his opponents "The Order of the Soul bid that you lower your weapons and surrender."

The three that weren't unconsious(or dead) laughed before raising their weapons, as they did they suddenly spasmed uncontrolled as lightning struck and moved through their bodies, they were in great pain as they fell over.

Behind them stood a beautiful woman who Mirai recognized as Serana, the first woman that Atton had fell for before he got rejected, they were still friends though.

"Right on time Serana, I almost thought I'd have to take them all by myself."

Serana looked distant before laughing alittle "Mortals like you are why I love the living more then the dead Miraak. :)"

Miraak turned to Mirai and Lokii "The others should be on their way, My order is trying to keep these...Vicelings from taking over towns, we do know they want the power of the Lovass, Mirai you and Lokii need to go now! Hopefully we can keep them at bay."

before they turned to run, Mirai asked Miraak "Wheres Atton?"

He simply answered "I don't know, please hurry..." he turned to face more of the Vicelings.

Mirai and Lokii made their way to the understone keep, leaving Miraak and Serana to fight a army of men lead by this mysterious Vice...

-End of Chapter 2-


End file.
